


Raschelle x Canis

by little_soka



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pegging, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_soka/pseuds/little_soka
Summary: Here it is, almost 3000 words of shameless, self-indulgent smut of this dynamic apprentice duo: my Raschelle and @canistheapprentice’s beautiful Canis de Mila! This was a BLAST to write~💖As a little background, Raschelle and Canis are close friends that happen to have alotof benefits~ Also I like to think that these hypersexual switch babes have a mission of out-pleasuring each other whenever they get under the sheets 🥵





	Raschelle x Canis

Summer nights in Vesuvia are always picturesque. A soft breeze from the open veranda carries the scent of roses into a palace bedroom where two magicians have decided to stay the night after permission from the Countess herself.

Raschelle reclines against a multitude of pillows on the plush bed as Canis rests his head on her chest, her breasts the perfect pillow to rest his head upon as she strokes his hair. They both smell wonderfully of Nadia’s expensive shampoos after their dip in the palace baths. Their hair and skin are softer than ever and the sheer palace robes feel so silky against their warm skin. 

Raschelle laughs softly when she hears Canis let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

Canis buries his face a little closer against her chest, trying to fight a pout coming to his lips.

“Julian’s been so busy recently... I miss him.”

With business booming at his practice these days, Julian has hardly had any time to devote to Canis like he usually does, save for the quick kiss on his cheek before collapsing into bed. It’s not nearly enough for Canis, not even in the slightest. He puts on a front in public, but Raschelle can see how lonely he’s been without Julian’s attention.

“I miss Asra, too,” Raschelle admits, letting out a sigh as well. “I hate when he travels this much... but I’m grateful I have you,” she says, twirling a lock of Canis’ silky hair around her finger. 

Canis lifts his head to look up at her and they kiss, soft and slow, as natural as breathing. Ever since the first day they met, they have been instinctively drawn to each other. After meeting at the palace, their friendship blossomed into a bond much more complicated and beautiful than just friends or just lovers.

Raschelle wraps her arms around his torso, her hands traveling along the lithe muscles of his back as Canis eagerly deepens the kiss. Raschelle’s legs naturally spread apart to accommodate his body between her thighs, his warmth making her heartbeat quicken when he rubs against her. 

“So needy tonight,” she teases when they eventually part. “You’re already hard.”

The orange glow of the sunset reflects against her skin, making her eyes shine in the warm light as she searches Canis’ beautiful face. Raschelle brushes her fingers against his cheek, her thumb lovingly rubbing the constellation of freckles splashed across his cheeks.

“I can’t help it, I’m going through withdrawal,” he admits with a small whine, finally pouting.

“Poor baby,” Raschelle laughs, her amused smile making Canis just that much more needy. He slides his hand up her waist before leaning down to kiss the swell of her breast. With a cute smirk, Canis slips her robe aside and kisses her perked nipple before biting down gently as punishment for laughing at him. Raschelle gasps delightedly at the sensation and he takes the opportunity to kiss her deeply again. She moans into the kiss as he pinches her pink buds, pulling gently to tease her a little more.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to get my mouth on you,” he whispers when he pulls back for air.

“Then please don’t wait any longer,” she prompts, lifting an eyebrow as her eyes are drawn to Canis’ tongue that darts out to lick his lower lip. With her pink lips plump from kissing, Raschelle already looks prime for the taking, but they both know they like to take their time savoring each other. Raschelle blushes in excitement and parts the skirt of her sheer robe before spreading her legs unashamedly wide, revealing her wet heat already dripping for him.

Canis immediately dips down as if he’s starved, lapping and sucking at her most sensitive petals as he uses his thumbs to spread her lips wider. Raschelle’s hand finds purchase in his chocolate brown locks, pulling tight when he laps at a particularly wonderful spot.

“R-Right there, darling,” she breathes out, trying to keep her hips still, but failing miserably as she rolls her hips up and seeks the pleasure his mouth gives her. Canis kisses her so deep, her small tuft of pubic hair tickles his nose as he laps at her dripping essence.

“Who’s the needy one now?” Canis teases, earning himself a firm tug to his hair that has him moaning his apology against her soaked heat.

Raschelle tosses her head back on the pillows, sighing as Canis gets back to work and spreads her legs further, his nails digging deliciously into her thighs. Canis feels Raschelle’s legs beginning to shake from the effort of holding back her orgasm to enjoy the sensation even more, but he finally undoes her with an expert flick of his tongue as he sucks hard on her sensitive clit.

“Oh gods, Canis!” Raschelle’s back arches as she comes, her thighs nearly clamping down on his head if he hadn’t been holding them apart. She covers her mouth to not be too loud and shudders as her orgasm rolls through her, her body twitching as she tries to recover enough to talk.

Canis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grins at how wrecked she looks just from one orgasm. He knows she can last for a couple more rounds at least, but after learning all her weak spots, she’s just too much fun to tease. 

“You’re wonderful, Canis... just a dream.” Her eyes look adorably hazy from pleasure as she pulls him into a wet kiss, not caring whatsoever about her taste on his lips. 

“Promise not to cover your mouth next time, angel. I wanna hear you,” he murmurs as she lovingly kisses his neck. 

“It’d be embarrassing if Nadia heard us,” she says with a laugh. Raschelle runs her fingers through his hair before kissing his cheek. She loves the way Canis gasps when she reaches down to stroke him slowly. “I mean, unless you _want_ her to hear us.”

Canis sighs as Raschelle leans down to bite his nipple gently, rolling his piercing against her tongue. She continues to stroke his length, taking her time to draw out his moans, and rubs the tip with her thumb to feel precum already beading in excitement. 

“I have a reward for you after that performance,” Raschelle says, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. At Canis’ adorable head tilt of confusion, Raschelle giggles. “Just a sec~ Close your eyes, darling.”

Canis obliges without question, closing his pretty golden eyes and waiting for her surprise. He hears her put something on the bed, maybe a box? He thinks he can hear some promising contents clink inside. Canis then hears her slipping off her robe, letting the soft fabric fall to the floor, and the faint clink of something being clicked into place.

“Alright, open your eyes.”

Canis nearly drools at the sight in front of him. Raschelle stands proud with a strap-on ready and waiting to pleasure Canis as much as he can stand it. Her hourglass curves look so beautifully contrasting with the phallic pastel pink dildo curving up from between her legs.

“Aren’t you a sight,” Canis breathes out, in awe of it all. This was totally unexpected.

Canis rises from the bed and immediately gets to his knees in front of her. He looks up at Raschelle, his eyes just begging for a command.

“So obedient,” she purrs, her lips parting in a lazy smile as she caresses his face. “Now, show me that famous tongue work that brings Julian to his knees.”

Canis’ eyes light up as he quickly envelopes his mouth around the length of her cock and she holds his hair as she fucks into his mouth. He moans around her cock and gags a little, making the most delicious sounds as his wet mouth works up and down the strap, his pink tongue working diligently at the tip. 

“You look so cute taking me all in like that. Look at the way your throat bulges.” Canis breathes out his nose as the dildo is slowly forced all the way down his throat again, blocking off his air in the most wonderful way. Knowing how much Canis loves to test his limits, Raschelle stays there until tears prick his eyes, but eventually pulls out to let him recover.

“I think you’re ready for the main event. What do you say?”

Canis nods eagerly, throat sore from taking the rather impressive size all the way. It’s not as long as Julian’s but it’s certainly a little thicker. It’ll stretch him so nicely. Canis is practically swaying his hips as he positions his torso to rest on the bed, his ass in the air in the most beautifully lewd way Raschelle has ever seen.

“So eager,” she croons, caressing his ass before giving him a light spank. “Here I brought a few more toys to play with, but it looks like this just might be your favorite of the night.” Canis can see the box he heard before on the bed full of various toys that they can try out later, but the only thing on his mind right now is the thick dildo being pressed against his hole.

“Ready for me?”

“So ready, please... please give it to me, angel.” Canis listens as Raschelle uses sweet-smelling oil to slick the length of the dildo before pressing into him slowly. Just as Canis thought, the stretch is wonderful. It helps a little that he had a quickie with Lucio yesterday, but the stretch is still definitely there as she presses in slowly to the hilt.

“You swallowed it right up. How greedy~” Raschelle’s voice in his ear is so seductive as she moves her hips, a little too slowly for his liking, but he realizes that she’s trying to work him up, make him desperate. It just might work with how wonderful it feels, especially as his cock begins to rub against the soft sheets of the bed with the building force of her thrusts. He suddenly hears her moan and he looks back in question.

“I didn’t think it felt that good to peg someone~” 

“Th-There’s a vibrator inside,” she explains with a breathless laugh. “It feels better than I anticipated- ah!” She moans again when he grinds his ass against her, rubbing a bit to experimentally tease the vibrator against her already sensitive clit.

Raschelle keens and grabs his hair, forcing his head back a bit to make Canis arch his back as she starts to thrust into him again. The contrast of her forceful thrusts and the gentle kisses she places upon his freckled shoulders and his pretty neck has him practically seeing stars as she abuses his prostate.

Much to his disappointment, she slowly stills her movements and Canis whines in protest when she pulls out. He was so close!

“Let’s change positions, darling. I want to see that pretty face when you come for me.”

Raschelle lies down against the pillows like before and strokes more oil onto the head of her cock, watching intently as Canis swings his legs over her thighs and slides down onto her again. His slender body looks so stunning at this angle, especially when she sees the small bulge under his navel created by the dildo going as deep as it can to the hilt.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, loving the feeling of this new position. Canis starts moving his hips right away, sliding up and down to please himself and find his sweet spot again.

Canis closes his eyes, lost a little in concentration, but Raschelle grins before grabbing his hips and bucks up into him as a surprise, earning a delicious gasp to escape his lips when she effortlessly presses against his prostate.

“Did you like that, darling?”

“Oh god—yes, mistress!”

Raschelle’s ears perk at the name he suddenly calls her, a beautiful smile coming to her face.

“Ooh, honey, I love that. Say it again.” She lovingly strokes his thighs, wanting to coax it out of him again.

“Mistress, please- I really want to please you too. I wanna earn it, I wanna be good for you.”

“Then pick out a toy you think I’ll like.” Raschelle’s eyes follow his movements as Canis reaches into the box she brought, and when he produces a pair of nipple clamps attached by a chain, her eyes sparkle in excitement. “You know me so well~”

Canis smirks cutely and attaches the small clamps to Raschelle’s nipples, her eyelashes fluttering shut against her pink cheeks at the sensation of the teeth pinching into her skin. Canis learned quickly their first couple of times together that her nipples are extremely sensitive, almost to the point that she could reach orgasm just with him teasing them enough. The whine she lets out at the feeling of Canis gently tugging the chain linked between the clamps just urges him to tease her more.

“You like that, angel?”

She can only nod in response, biting her bottom lip as he pulls the chain a little further as he starts to bounce on her cock, pressing the vibrator inside the harness against her clit with each bounce.

“Speak up, now.”

“Y-Yes, I _love_ it!” 

“Good girl,” Canis praises, noticing the slight shiver that runs through her at his soft voice. Her praise kink never gets old to him as she becomes putty under his gaze.

Canis continues to bounce on her cock, his self control starting to subside as he gets closer and closer to his release. 

“I’m so close- _fuck_! Right there, don’t stop!” 

At his desperate tone, Raschelle grabs his ass and helps him match her movements to push him over the edge. At the feeling of her hand stroking his cock again, Canis frantically rocks his hips in time with her thrusts and moans louder than ever before as he finally comes undone. 

He spills semen across her stomach and even some on her breasts, his cock twitching cutely as she continues to slowly move inside him to milk his prostate. Raschelle lets out a small whine as she finally comes as well, her stomach muscles tensing and her thighs shaking as the vibrations cause her second orgasm to wash over her.

Canis collapses against her, both their chests heaving as they attempt to catch their breaths. Raschelle holds him tight and buries her face in his neck, taking in his scent and whispering gentle encouragements.

“You looked so lovely just now,” she murmurs, “just breathtaking.” 

Canis eventually gathers enough strength to place his hands on either side of her torso and they kiss as gently as earlier. While they kiss, Canis reaches between them to remove her nipple clamps and Raschelle moans into the kiss at the wonderful sting of pain when blood rushes back to her abused nipples.

“That was amazing,” Canis whispers when they part, a content smile coming to his lips. “_You’re_ amazing, angel.” He looks so wonderfully spent after that release. 

Canis eventually gets off her and helps remove the harness, loving how wet she is after coming twice in less than half an hour. He might have to coax a third one out of her later, but for now he’ll let her rest.

They settle back down on the pillows, holding each other close, chest to chest, as they still recover. With a flick of his wrist, Canis uses fire magic to light the multitude of candles decorating the room. 

Raschelle presses a kiss to the crown of Canis’ head and laughs softly when he wraps his arms around her torso to pull her closer.

“I’m so thankful I have you in my life.” Her eyes shine cutely in the candlelight as she searches his face. 

“Me too, angel.” Canis gently strokes her hair as they start to feel tiredness seep into their bodies.

Raschelle sighs contentedly but looks up in question at Canis when he lets out a laugh.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he says shaking his head. “I was just thinking how fun it would be to double team Julian when he’s not so busy. What do you say?” Canis raises an eyebrow in question even though he already knows the answer as her blue eyes shine.

“Do you even have to ask, darling?“


End file.
